Patton Oswalt
Patton Oswalt (1969 - ) Film Deaths *''Magnolia (1999)'' [Delmer Darion]: Dies of a heart attack when a firefighting plane accidentally scoops him up along with the water from a lake, then drops him onto a forest fire; his body is shown afterwards lodged in a tree. *''Blade: Trinity (2004)'' [Hedges]: Bitten and drained of blood (off-screen) by Dominic Purcell; his body is shown afterwards when Jessica Biel and Wesley Snipes discover him. (Thanks to Evan) *''Reno 911!: Miami'' (2007) [Jeff Spoder]: Killed in an explosion when Kerri Kenney accidentally fires a missile at Patton's car. (Played for comic effect.) (Thanks to BK and Tommy) *''Seeking a Friend for the End of the World (2012)'' [Roache]: Dies along with almost everyone else on earth when the asteroid Matilda collides with earth creating the solar induced fire storm that was destroying the Earth's surface. *''Dude Bro Party Massacre III'' (2015) [Chief]: Body blown up using a supernatural force by an unseen character as Patton talks with him on the phone. *''Keeping Up with the Joneses (2016)'' [Scorpion/Bruce Springstine]: Killed in an explosion after a bomb is set up. TV Deaths *''Reaper: Leon'' (2007) [Leon Czolgosz]: Executed by the electric chair (off-screen), over 100 years before the episode begins; he appears as a spirit escaped from Hell. (Thanks to Tommy) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Only Light in the Darkness (2014)'' [Eric Koenig]: Garroted (off-screen) by Brett Dalton; his body is shown when Chloe Bennet discovers him in a supply closet. *''Spider-Man (2017; animated)'' [Uncle Ben]: Uncle Ben dies before the events of the series, and throughout the show are moments from the past or visions. Notable Connections *Mr. Michelle McNamara (widowed) *Mr. Meredith Salenger Gallery Pattonoswalt2.jpg|Patton Oswalt's death in Reno 911: Miami Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1969 Births Category:American actors and actresses Category:Comedians Category:Atheist Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by vampire bite Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by planetary destruction Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by electric chair Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by garroting Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by bodily explosion Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Death scenes by destruction Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Paul Thomas Anderson Movies Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in Tom Cruise Movies Category:Marvel Stars Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:People who died in the Blade Films Category:Justified Cast Members Category:Actors who died in a David S. Goyer movie Category:SpongeBob SquarePants cast members Category:Voice Actors Category:Two and a Half Men Cast Members Category:Spider-Man Cast Members Category:Fairly Odd Parents cast members Category:Seinfeld cast members Category:Kim Possible cast members Category:Blade Cast Members Category:Widowed actors and actresses Category:Married actors and actresses Category:Parents Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic cast members Category:Actors killed by Patton Oswalt Category:The secret life of pets 2 cast members Category:The King of Queens Cast Members Category:People who died in Spider-Man film Category:We Bare Bears cast members Category:Major Depressive Disorder Category:The Secret Life of Pets 2 Category:The Simpsons Cast Members Category:Veronica Mars cast members Category:Illumination Stars